The present invention basically relates to a vibration and displacement damper, more particularly one that is intended and is suitable for damping the vibrations of cable stays, for works such as suspension bridges, and for damping structures and buildings that are liable to become displaced and to develop resonant vibratory phenomena.
In order to damp vibrations and displacements, of this type, which are slight but highly repetitive, it is essential that the damper is able to withstand the forces to which it is subjected for very long periods of time, without receiving any maintenance, whilst at the same time displaying minimal variations in operation over the wide range of temperatures in which it is required to operate.